


Mama Is Home

by DoeEyedButterFly



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:13:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27765046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoeEyedButterFly/pseuds/DoeEyedButterFly
Summary: I swear, it was a nice domestic fluffy family story... and then ... I don't know what happened.
Relationships: Rachel Amber/Chloe Price
Kudos: 4





	Mama Is Home

Rachel calls out "Honies, I'm home" and walks through the door.  
Her mood improves when she is greeted with no screams and no acrid smell.

Rachel almost stumbles over the cat when she opens the door to the nursery and there they are.

Chloe holds two squeaky babies in her arms, little fat legs rocking up and down.  
"Mama is hereee!" says Chloe and turns her two little daughters to Rachel.  
"Hello", Rachel sings and runs towards them all, she presses a big kiss on a small forehead, then another small forehead and finally on Chloe's mouth, then she kicks the high heels off her painful feet and throws her briefcase carelessly in the corner.

"The women's household is finally complete again." Rachel sighs and picks up a baby, she rubs her nose against the other little nose and sniffs, then she cradles her little girl in her arms.  
Chloe lays her daughter on the fluffy carpet in front of her, where the little one immediately tries excitedly to crawl away, but doesn't quite manage it.  
Rachel puts the baby down and grabs the other little one, repeating the procedure. Then she lifts the two babies and places them in their cribs, she pulls up the bars and secures the safety device.  
Chloe is about to get out of her rocking chair when Rachel holds her arm. "Wait," she whispers and gently sits down on Chloe's lap. Then she kisses her wife, gently, long and tenderly.  
Chloe grabs Rachel's hair and loosens her braid, stroking her hair over her shoulders.  
Rachel moans softly as Chloe's hands slide down her back and rest on her bum.  
She rocks them both back and forth, back and forth on the rocking chair, gently nibbling on her wife's earlobes.  
"It's almost bedtime," Chloe whispers to Rachel.  
"Oooh, oh yes, I know," Rachel nods enthusiastically and grins. Then she pulls the top over Chloe's head.  
"No, I mean the babies. I have to nurse," laughs Chloe.  
Rachel's eyes widen when she sees Chloe's big breasts.  
She licks her lips and gently strokes Chloe's soft skin with her fingertips. "I missed you at work today, I ... thought of you ... and then I went to the bathroom very quickly and ... and then I did things."  
"What kind of things?"  
"You know" teases Rachel and spreads her legs on Chloe's lap. She pushes her panties to the side just a little to make Chloe see what exactly she means.  
Chloe swallows, then turns towards her daughters. "Are they watching?"  
Rachel giggles. "Of course not, and even if they are, they don't get ... yet."  
"Uh hell, I hope they won't get it until it's time for college!"  
Rachel laughs out loud and then winks.  
"Not when they come after their kinky mommy"  
"Oh-hoho" Chloe slides her hand under Rachel's skirt and just touches her pearl lightly with her fingertips.  
Rachel says "Mmmh" when Chloe hugs her. Her fingers move in slow motion and Rachel presses closer.  
"Babe," Chloe breathes into Rachel's flowing hair.  
"Yeah," groans Rachel.  
Then Chloe pulls her hand away, pushes Rachel's panties back into place and lifts Rachel off her lap.  
"My tits explode, I have to feed the children. And ... I love you more than anything but ... please believe me what I'm saying now, respectfully, you have to take a shower. Yes, absolutely."  
Rachel stares at her.  
"Sorry," says Chloe with a shrug and lifts one baby and then the other baby out of bed.

Rachel complains and picks up her shoes from the floor. "I knew fifteen hours in high heels was a stupid idea."

Three quarters of an hour later, when the Amber Price children are sound asleep, Chloe passes the kitchen on the way to the bathroom and sees Rachel's shoes in the trash.  
She grins and takes off her belt, then opens the bathroom door.

"Hey mom," she whispers and steps up to Rachel from behind.  
"Just go away, I don't want to stink all over you."  
Chloe grins and puts her arms around Rachel's waist.  
"The girls?"  
"Asleep. Were were we?"  
Rachel turns to Chloe. Water runs down her beautiful body, her skin very warm and soft.  
"Ah .... I remember" says Chloe and pushes her hand from Rachel's waist, right past her navel, to where it is quite wet even without shower water.


End file.
